companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vire River Valley
'Description' Nestled in the large valley, a small rural community has been torn by war. The river that runs through this community was once a place where children and adults alike would fish or wet their feet on a hot summer day, but now it is nothing more than a natural barrier that has led to stalemate after stalemate between the Allied and Axis forces stationed in the area. It has been told that the commander who takes this valley once and for all is to receive commendations of the highest order. 'Tips and Map Tactics' * Its important to either destroy or block the bridges early on in the game. Blocking or destroying the bridges will delay the enemy's advance, and can provide you with valuable time to build up strength. * After blocking or destroying the bridges put Tank traps on the opposite side of the river banks to deny the enemy of tank support. While blocking the river bank be sure to have a team of MG Teams and a couple of Infantry squads to guard the engineers as the enemy will likely harass them as you have destroyed or blocked the bridges. * Do not put barbed wires on the river bank. Instead build Machine Gun Nests or Bunkers to protect the River Control Point as well as killing off enemy infantry who tries to either cap the CP or try to cross your side of the river. By not putting barbed wires at the opposite side you have a route for your infantry to advance on. * Put 3 to 4 Mortar Teams at the back of the MG Emplacements for artillery back up. Mortar Teams are also effective for advancing your troops to the opposite bank by putting smoke barrage to cover your advance. * Once you control a CP in the other side of the bank do whatever means necessary to protect it. Having the control points means you can make a forward HQ on the nearby neutral structures. Be prepared for heavy fighting as your enemy will also try hard to recapture it. After you secure the other nearby CPs this is the time for you to annihilate the enemy, repair the bridges or destroy the road blocks for your vehicles to get across. 'Preferred Doctrines' ALLIES Airborne and Infantry Doctrines are preferred in this map. Airborne Troops can paradrop to either opposite sides of the bank more easily and the 57mm Anti Tank Gun drop is useful for Anti-Tank support. Meanwhile Infantry doctrine is useful especially the Defensive Operations skill in which your Rifleman squad can build obstacles easily. And also be sure to have several Sniper units available, as you try to advance over to the Axis side of the map place your snipers in the Ammo Point located to the south. This ammo point is also the highest point in the map and the sniper units can make use of this good vantage point to snipe enemy infantry who try to attack your side of the map, be sure to use the stand down modes while doing so as most of the time several Pumas and StuG IV tanks appear. AXIS Defensive and Blitzkrieg Doctrines are useful in this map. Defensive Doctrines can make use the 88mm FlaK 36 cannons and place them right beside the MG Bunkers. Then back them up with either Mortar Teams or Nebelwerfers. Blitzkrieg Doctrine on the other hand can make use of the Tiger Reinforcements enabling you to use Tiger Tanks in the battlefield. And also be sure that you have several other Tanks to back up your Tiger because as soon as the Tiger breaks the road blocks the Allies will release several 57mms to destroy your Tiger Tanks and harrass your advancing infantry. Snipers are also useful for support and recon. Category:Maps